Cat Obsessed
by ShellyCullen
Summary: When Amu's charas mysteriously disappear, she's left with Kat; a feline obsessed character. Ikuto's in for quite a surprise when he meets the cat lover. Will he be able to resist the girl who will tease, kiss, and hug him every chance she gets? Or will he use this new character to his advantage?
1. Chapter 1

**No, you are not mistaken. This is ShellyCullen attempting to write yet another Shugo Chara fanfic. Now, before you come at me with pitchforks and torches, know that I did give away most of my stories to be completed and I am not trying to fool you all with my uncompleted fanfics. I could still go back and complete them, they just annoy me at the moment considering I wrote them when I was 14.**

**Anyway, I hope you will all give this story a chance, without judgement on me!**

**Amu: Yeah! No meanies for Shelly!**

**Ikuto: She writes good amuto stories *Smirk***

**Amu: I don't like that look... *Looks away, trying to ignore scary Ikuto.***

**And a shout out to AmuxIkutolover for getting me back to writing Amuto fanfics! This chapter is dedicated to you :D**

**Also, I've been away from fanfics for a while so my stories might seem a little more *ahem* mature in some aspects. Definitely not enough to push a mature rating though! It might just be a bit intense...or maybe not, I dunno. **

**You've been warned.**

* * *

_Cat Obsessed_

_There have been strange occurrences all over Tokyo where a number of cats in the area have been reported missing. No one knows for sure whether this is coincidence or if a cat burglar is on the loose. Police advise locals to keep their doors locked and their felines inside._

"Hey! Why am _I _the only one doing this?"

Amu turned, bowl of cereal in hand, to the crying carrot head. Yaya was struggling to drag a beanbag chair into the apartment as a rather bored looking Rima supervised.

Amu smiled, turning off this morning's news and setting her breakfast aside. "You guys are back already?" She tip toed barefoot across cold tile, grabbing the beanbag chair and tossing it easily over one shoulder.

Yaya's eyes sparkled in admiration. "You're so strong, Amu-chi!"

"She's not strong, Yaya. You're simply weak," Rima stated. Her mouth was covered by a cream colored scarf that matched her beanie. She set the tray of coffee onto the kitchen table, unwinding the scarf.

"It's a little early to be arguing, don't you think?" Amu, ever the peacemaker, said as she made her way across the hall. She opened the door to a room that was mostly bare. A handful of cardboard boxes, a bare mattress and dust bunnies greeted them.

"It's only early for _you_, Amu. Most people consider twelve o'clock the afternoon," Rima called from the hall.

Amu shrugged, setting the beanbag on the bed. "We'll start setting up your room after we go out. How does that sound?"

"Yay!" Yaya cheered, clapping her hands together, before grabbing onto her friend in a bear hug. Rima walked to the doorway, checking her phone.

"Sure, I'm ready now. Should we go?"

Amu held up a finger. "One sec."

The pinkette made her way outside the apartment building, fighting off the bitter chill of spring. She went out back to the shed, greeted with the meows from the missing cats.

No one would hear them though. The apartment complex was too close to the busy street and the shed had been long since abandoned. Amu knelt down to pet one of the kittens, before putting out a fresh bowl of cat food.

* * *

"We should get a pet!" Yaya exclaimed on their walk. The trio crossed the city streets with a cup of coffee in hand, each fighting off the unusually cold spring day.

"No," Rima said quickly, sipping her drink. "It's hard enough to take care of you." If Yaya had ears and a tail, she could easily be mistaken for a puppy.

"Aw, but look! The pet store's right there!" Yaya used a mitten to point at the shop. "C'mon, let's just take a peek! Amu-chi wants to see too, right?"

Amu laughed nervously. She was in a losing battle and she knew it. "It wouldn't hurt," she answered, earning a cheer from Yaya and face palm from Rima.

Inside warm air trickled passed their flushed cheeks. It smelled of sweat and urine. Rima crinkled her nose in disgust, hiding even further in the scarf.

"Welcome!" An enthusiastic man said as soon as they entered. He seemed young, their age, maybe older. "Are you girls looking to adopt?"

"Yes!" Yaya yelled at the same time Amu said, "No."

Rima stared at him coldly. "Is that pee on your shirt?"

He glanced down at the stain, laughing. "Sorry. The puppies have been excited all morning. We've been letting them out in the playpen–"

Rima raised a hand. "Don't want to hear it."

The boy laughed again and petted Rima's hat as if she were a dog. "Aren't you cute," he said, earning a blush and glare from the girl. "So, how would you ladies like to see the animals?" He straightened, glancing at Yaya and Amu now.

"Oh, yes onii-san!" Yaya attacked the boy in one of her famous bear hugs.

He grinned. "All right. My name's Kukai, by the way."

"No one was asking," Rima hissed under her breath, but Amu was the only one to notice.

They made their way to the back of the room where the playpen was set up. Puppies ran up to the fence, barking and wagging their tails.

"So kawaii!" Yaya squealed, picking up the puppy.

"Oh, be careful!" Kukai warned, but it was too late. The puppy peed, getting it all over Yaya's jacket.

"Sorry about that." Kukai grinned, putting the dog back down. "They're really excited. They haven't had this much attention in a while."

Yaya, who seemed to care very little about her coat, simply shrugged it off. "They are so cute! Don't you think, Amu-chi?"

Amu surprisingly kept a safe distance from the playpen. Even Rima had warmed up to the animals, gingerly petting one on the back.

"Come on, Amu," Yaya urged.

Amu sighed, approaching the playpen. The puppies stared up at her with big brown eyes. When she stuck her hand in, they barked. Amu jumped back.

"Hmm, do you have a cat?" Kukai asked, staring thoughtfully at the animals. "Sometimes they get excited at unfamiliar animal smells."

Amu shook her head. One of the employees from the back room came out, holding a kitten.

"Ah, here we are." Kukai accepted the cat, holding it out toward Amu. "Want to hold him?"

"Wow, he's blue!" Yaya said, standing to get a better look. "Did you dye his fur?"

"No. They're called Russian blues. Their coats look blue just like their eyes. Pretty cool, huh?"

Amu stared at the cat in front of her and sighed. "I hate cats," she spat, walking out the entrance doors.

Frigid air smacked into her face and she pulled her jacket closer, turning sharply into the alleyway. She didn't know what was wrong with her or why she was acting this way; stealing cats, avoiding her friends. Could it be because her character eggs had disappeared?

She frowned at the thought of Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. Rima and Yaya had both merged with their eggs a long time ago. Amu was afraid the same would happen to her, but instead of returning to her heart, the charas became silent in their shells before vanishing completely.

That wasn't normal, was it? Where had Amu's eggs gone? Would she ever see them again?

In the darkness of the alleyway, Amu didn't notice the shadow or that she was completely hidden from the rest of Tokyo. Something shifted in the small space, and a deep voice spoke from behind her.

"I smell eggs."


	2. Chapter 2

**Shelly: I have a question for you readers out there. Would you like me to keep this story more kids appropriate or do you want a little passion in there?**

**Ikuto: I vote passion.**

**Amu: Ikuto! I-I'm not ready for that!**

**Shelly: Don't worry. I still don't do sex scenes.**

**Ikuto: Really?**

**Shelly: ... Okay, fine. I did _once_. You happy?**

**Ikuto: *Grins***

**Amu: *Gasp* What? ShellyCullen how can you become such a pervert? O/O**

**Shelly: It was once! And it was actually pretty tamed. I got it over as quickly as possible, but anyway I'm getting off topic. Readers! Would you like this story to be a bit more-_  
_**

**Ikuto: Passionate-**

**Amu: WITHOUT any sex-**

**Shelly: OR do you want me to keep it in the kid zone where it pretty much is now? OR do you _want_ a sex scene?**

**Amu: *Whispers* They don't want sex scenes.**

**Shelly: Tell me in your review and we'll see if Ikuto or Amu will be happy next update.**

* * *

_Cat Obsessed_

Amu spun around only to find herself alone.

"Wha…?" She looked around. Wasn't someone just here? They had asked about eggs…like character eggs?

Amu stood firmly in the shadows, expecting an X egg to appear and pummel her to death. Without her guardian characters, she was as defenseless as those puppies that lacked the ability to hold in their pee. She squinted in the distance, seeing two shadowy figures running to her.

"Amu-chi! What are you doing here?" Yaya shouted, accompanied by an out of breath Rima. "It's dangerous."

Amu slowed her racing heart, sighing. "Sorry. I wasn't feeling well."

"You shouldn't just run away," Rima added. "Yaya's right, for once. It's dangerous."

Amu nodded, staring at the bricked walls around her. "Yeah. Let's just get out of here," she agreed, making her way down the section, unaware of the man stalking her.

* * *

"Ta-da!" Yaya cheered, waving a hand at her completely remodeled bedroom.

Amu gave a polite smile as Rima simply glared at the surroundings. Flowers, stuffed animals, and boy bands she hadn't even liked when she was a preteen lingered on Yaya's walls.

"It's great, Yaya," Amu commented, stepping into the entirely different dimension. A rubber ducky squeaked under her foot and she picked it up, gently putting it on the desk. "Have you gotten all your stuff set up for college?"

Yaya stuck out her tongue. "I don't want to think about school! I finally get to move in with you guys. Don't ruin it!"

"Okay, okay." Amu sighed. "So, as your official night of living away from your parents, what do you want to do?"

"This is _not_ what I had in mind!" Rima snapped at the sheepish Amu. They all stood in their bathing suits, watching Yaya mess around in the bathtub.

"It's her first night, Rima. Let her have fun." Amu laughed. "Don't worry. We'll probably be out tomorrow so you and your boyfriend will have the place to yourselves."

Rima blushed. "I wasn't thinking about that!" But she looked away anyway, throwing the beach ball in the air and serving it to the bathwater.

* * *

Dressed in her pajamas with a towel wrapped around her neck, Amu went out to the shed, changing the food bowls.

The cats meowed at her, rubbing against her limbs.

"Don't give me that look," Amu stated, sighing.

"So this is where the disappearing cats have gone."

She turned, this time greeted by a mischievous grin in the darkness.

The cats purred, making their way to the mysterious man as if he were their leader. He picked one up and she rubbed against his touch.

"Who are you?" Amu demanded. She lost her grip on the food bowl and it tumbled onto the grass.

The man jumped off the box he stood on, landing gracefully onto the ground. He was tall and lean with quick, fluid movements. Amu could hardly make out anything other than dark blue eyes; eyes that strangely reminded her of the Russian blue she saw at the pet store.

"Don't you remember me, Amu?" The cats followed as he slowly made it out of the shadows and into the moon's glow. He stood a foot away from Amu; a giant creature overwhelming her small form.

"Ikuto!" She did remember him. She had fallen on him in a, er, hole; not one of her best moments. They had met occasionally during the Easter struggle and when the embryo appeared he ran off and she never saw him again.

What did he want now?

He took a step toward her, and Amu flinched, taking another one back. There was something…off about him. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but negative energy bounced off his figure, drowning her in despair.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I am," Amu said, surprising herself with her bluntness. He was still dressed head to toe in black, still as enigmatic as ever. "But where did you go? And why are you here?"

Ikuto put the kitten back down, allowing it to eat the spilled can of cat food. "Why?" Ikuto asked, standing again. He reached out his hand, grabbing Amu by the hip and pulling her to him. With a seductive smile, he whispered, "I'm here for your chara, of course."

"C-chara?" Amu fought against the fierce blush, her skin warming as she was wrapped in his long arms. "B-but they're gone!"

"Then what's this?"

Ikuto lifted his hand, revealing a character egg. It was like her other ones with a distinct flannel pattern the harsh shade of violet. Instead of a geometric shape her other charas shared, this one had a purple paw print.

"I've heard that you can turn an egg that hasn't hatched into the embryo." He lifted the egg in the air above him, examining it in the moonlight. "I wonder whether that's a rumor or not."

"Embryo?" Amu gasped, running up to the deranged man. "Wait! You plan to use my egg? That's crazy, Ikuto! You can't change charas!"

"Why not?" he asked, stopping her. "Charas are meant to reflect one's desire. The person they want to be. It can be influenced to be something else." He laughed as Amu struggled against his chest, reaching her hand up to grab her egg. "Look at you. Acting all innocent. You're not a kid anymore, Amu. See?"

He gestured to the cats in the shed, pleading for love and attention. She eased off him slightly, embarrassed of her own actions.

"You're kidnapping cats, Amu and you think you have any right to tell me what's good and evil? Even your heart has run out of light." He tapped the egg lightly. "It's a shame that even the best of us fall. Don't you agree?"

Amu fell to her knees, horrified of her own actions. She was kidnapping cats, _cats_, and locking them up in a shed. No light, no warmth, no love. Her charas were gone and Amu was a mess. She dug her hands into the grass, pulling at the roots.

What are you doing, Amu?

"The darkness isn't so bad, you know," Ikuto continued, ignoring her fragile state. "When there's nothing else pushing you forward, darkness will always be there. No matter how good someone claims to be, purity is impossible."

"No."

Ikuto smirked and took her challenge, squatting in front of her broken form. He leaned toward her, tilting his head to the side. "No? You disagree?"

Amu shook her head. "Purity isn't possible," she answered, meeting his eyes with bold determination, "but every heart has the chance to change. Even you, Ikuto."

Taken aback, Ikuto hardly felt when the egg slipped out of his hands and floated into the air. The egg twitched and then cracked.

"M-my chara…?" Amu gasped.

The egg shattered and a girl blinked her eyes open, smiling down at Amu. No, wait, this chara was smirking. Immediately, Amu felt the air around them shift.

"Hey, Amu. I'm Kat!" Kat represented much of the punk goth image her mother tried to create for her back in elementary school. She had messy purple hair, short, and cut uneven. The entire left side of her hair was shaved off. Bangs covered her entire left eye, styled in a slant so her other eye could pierce right through one's soul. She had a sharp tooth on one side and a choker that looked eerily similar to a collar around her neck. On her ear was a paw-print shaped earring. She wore a purple tank with black shorts and knee high boots.

Her eyes though, the one that Amu could see, was the strangest thing. The pupil was open in a slit; a cat eye.

Her chara crossed her arms, not amused. "Well, are you going to spend all day gaping at me?"

Amu shut her mouth. "Oh! Sorry."

Kat turned to Ikuto, who had composed himself at that point. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Your charas always pick the worst times to hatch, Amu." His cool look turned into a smirk. "Or perhaps the best."

Instead of answering Ikuto, as he would imagine she would, Amu tackled Ikuto in a bear hug. He was so caught off guard he nearly fell, staring wide eyed at the nineteen year old girl.

Amu lifted her head, revealing a small paw print shaped earring. "You're such a cute kitty," she stated, wrapping her hands around his head in order to reach up and kiss his neck.

* * *

**Shelly: I've drawn a picture of Amu's chara Kat and will be posting it in the future for all of you to see!**

**Ikuto: I think the real question here is whether or not the readers want that sex scene.**

**Amu: OR if they simply want fluffy, somewhat passionate scenes!**

**Shelly: LOL they're waiting, reviewers! What's it gonna be?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shelly: So, a lot of you voted passion, but no sex.**

**Ikuto: Booooo**

**Amu: YAY!**

**Shelly: Of course, I'm the author and what I say goes. We'll see how this story carries out but I'm certain the next few chapters will be strictly teen rated with quite a bit of passion sprinkled in ;)**

**And a shout out to blu2012! I love long reviews no matter how much you rant lol. Yours made my day!**

* * *

_Cat Obsessed_

Mortified, Amu backed away from Ikuto, shaking. She lifted an arm to her lips, hoping to conceal some of her horror.

What did that crazy chara just do?

"You're _welcome_," Kat said, floating directly above her head. If Amu wasn't in the middle of inner turmoil right now, she probably would have tied Kat to a rocket and launched her to the moon.

"Hmm," Ikuto replied, his face revealing nothing. He glanced at Amu suggestively and she squirmed under his midnight blue gaze. "Maybe I will stick around." The mischievous grin appeared just before he vanished.

* * *

"Amu-chi, what's wrong?" Yaya called from the couch. Both Rima and Yaya were in their pajamas watching a music video on TV. The name Utau Tsukiyomi flashed across the screen and Amu gasped. It was true. They _were_ back.

"Nothing's wrong!" Amu called back, concealing Kat behind her back. "I'm kind of tired." She feigned a yawn. "I'm going to sleep."

"But we made popcorn!" Yaya pouted, holding up the bowl.

"Yaya, there's nothing in there," Rima scolded as the carrot head stared at the empty bowl curiously.

Amu managed to make it into her bedroom before Kat bit her hand. "Ouch!" She shouted, rubbing her finger. "What was that for?"

"I don't like being restrained," Kat snapped, crossing her arms. "Let's get something straight, Emu."

"_Amu._"

"I'm not like your other charas." She floated closer with each demand. "I'm going to do what I want, when I want and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Amu glared. "Oh yeah?"

She grabbed Kat tightly in her hands, avoiding those sharp fangs, and shoved her back into the character egg. Reaching for her drawer with one hand, Amu pulled out the masking tape.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kat demanded, squished under Amu's backside and her bed. "You can't lock me in here!"

Amu tugged at the tape with her teeth, winding it around the purple colored egg. Then she took Kat and shoved her into the bottom of her underwear drawer, ignoring all the muffled cries.

She couldn't understand it. Why was she suddenly dealing with a teenager? She went through puberty once and thank god that was over. Kat brought her horrifying cool and spicy cover back to the surface.

If this were showcasing what motherhood was going to be like, Amu would probably end up in jail.

By the time the pinkette was dressed and in bed, thankfully without her roommate Rima since Yaya insisted on a sleeping buddy, Kat was quiet.

Too quiet in fact. Amu hadn't heard a peep from the chara since she went into the bathroom. She suddenly wondered if a chara could suffocate.

That was ridiculous, Amu said, tossing in her bed sheets. Kat was probably just trying to freak her out.

But the later it got, the more worried Amu became. Images of Kat gasping for air came to mind. What if she killed her chara? The part of her she wanted to be?

Amu sat up bolt right in bed, turning on her lamp. She made a dash for the dresser, digging under her underwear for the egg.

It was still warm. Was Kat overheating? Choked with paranoia, Amu undid the tape, setting the egg on the dresser.

She was certain Kat was dead when the egg didn't move. Oh, God. Amu killed her character. She killed herself!

Before she could manage to scream, the egg twitched, making a sound between a yawn and meow. "Hey, who turned up the cold?" Kat groaned, peeking out of her shell.

"Kat! You're alive!" Amu cheered, bringing her chara into a death grip.

"Hey! Watch the outfit," Kat grumbled, jumping out of Amu's clutch into the air. "And of course I'm alive! What, did you think I died?"

"W-well you got really quiet and I thought maybe you were suffocating..."

Kat floated in front of Amu, her face void of any emotions, before laughing. "Jeez, you _are_ a goofball. You can't suffocate me." She yawned, crawling back into her egg. "And I was in the middle of my beauty sleep. Just put me back in my bed!"

Huh? Bed? Amu eyed her underwear drawer. Well, whatever floats her boat.

Amu picked up the egg and tucked her back under the mound of panties, before dragging herself back to bed. The mother role had officially been filled.

* * *

"Breakfast!" An all too eager Yaya screamed, jumping on Amu's bed. Amu bounced and fell head first onto the wood floor.

"Ouch." She rubbed her head, looking up at the impatient Yaya.

"C'mon, Amu. Breakfast time!" Yaya screeched, running into the kitchen.

Amu sighed, refixing her black and pink bedspread. Rima came into the doorway with dark circle under her eyes and her long, curly hair sticking out in strange places. She squinted and asked, "Can we reconsider inviting Yaya to the apartment?"

"It's too late. I already told her where we keep the spare key."

"Ugh," Rima groaned, putting her head against the doorframe. "And so begins the slow and painful death of my sleep cycle. It was fun while it lasted."

Amu snorted. "Are you saying goodbye to a habit or a lover?"

"Shut up," Rima barked, forcing herself into the kitchen. Amu waited until Rima was completely out the door to dig into her drawer.

Yup, still there. So Kat hadn't been a dream and neither had Ikuto.

Ikuto. Amu blushed, shielding her face with her hands. It was all Kat's fault that she had kissed him! And the neck of all places? Amu wasn't exactly skilled when it came to romance. The closest she got to passion was the eighth grade when Ran changed her character, and she ended up kissing Tadase Hotori on the cheek.

But Kat wasn't anything like Ran. She was straight forward and blunt and, quite frankly, scared the stuffing's out of her. If she made Amu kiss Ikuto on the neck, what else would she make the self-conscious pinkette do?

Amu shook her head, closing the drawer.

What kind of character was this?

Hoping to find some peace of mind in the kitchen, Amu was instead welcomed by a battle field. Rima was at war with Yaya as they wrestled for the whisk. Both girls had aprons on, but that provided little protection from the yellow batter that coated their hair and cheeks.

"Hey! What's going on?" Amu demanded, tearing the girls away from each other.

"I was just trying to make a nice breakfast for Amu-chi," Yaya said with big doe eyes.

"What? Are you kidding?" Rima growled, surrendering the utensil. "She was trying to kill us! Half the bag of sugar went in that bowl!" Rima pointed to the white powder that covered the counter and most of the floor.

Amu sighed, shaking her head. "Calm down, guys. This is easy to fix. All we need is for Su to–" I stopped myself.

Gone. Her charas were gone.

"Hey." Rima grabbed her arm. "It's okay to miss them."

"Yeah, we know how you feel!" Yaya joined, flicking yellow batter from the whisk all over the place. "Sometimes I really miss them floating around, but it's okay because they're right here." Yaya made an x with her thumb on her chest, right over her heart.

"That's right." Rima gave Amu a rare smile. "They're always with us, even if we can't see them."

"I know," Amu said, avoiding the honest eyes of her friends. She couldn't believe she was lying to the two people she trusted most. Ikuto was right. Amu wasn't as innocent as she once was. "So…I'm thinking we should go out for breakfast." She eyed the aftereffects of the food fight, debating if they should even bother to clean it up.

The girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

After a large breakfast, which was mainly paid by Amu, Rima left both Yaya and Amu to meet up with her boyfriend. Amu worried the entire time about Kat, wondering what mischief she was getting herself into. One thing was for sure. Amu wasn't going to let Kat fade away like her other charas, no matter how troublesome she was.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya moved across the park, standing by a shady looking van.

"Yaya!" Amu screamed. "Do_ not_ get in that man's van!"

"Eh? But he has candy." Yaya held up the sugar coated treats for her friend to see.

"I don't care! Get out of there!" Amu slapped the candy out of Yaya's hand, before grabbing her wrist and dragging the oblivious girl away from the pervert. How on earth was Yaya going to survive now that she was eighteen? She was so naïve, looking through the eyes of a child.

Amu sighed. Maybe Ikuto was wrong, after all. Yaya seemed pretty pure hearted for an adult. Could she be the exception from that rule?

"Amu-chi!"

Her thoughts far from reality, Amu only noticed the x egg when Yaya was violently ripped from her grasp.

"Yaya!" She screamed, turning to the laughing egg. She eyed her surroundings. They were still in the park, but it was completely empty other than that shady looking van. Wait a minute...

"Run!" Yaya screamed, flailing her arms at Amu. She blinked, finally seeing the mass of darkness looming over them. Was Easter back? Were they here?

Yaya grabbed the frozen girl's wrist, practically dragging Amu down the street. They finally turned a corner to catch their breath.

"We have to stop it," Amu said.

"We can't!" Yaya exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Our charas are gone! We don't have any power!" The girl was near tears.

Amu took a deep breath, standing. "I can't just turn my back on that." She gestured toward the egg. "Look, that thing's still out there. I'll distract it and you can make a run-"

"No! I won't leave Amu-chi!" She wrapped her arms around Amu, blinking back tears.

Amu realized without her carefree attitude, Yaya was terrified. She wasn't acting like a child at the moment. She was acting like a woman who desperately wanted to save her friend. Maybe she had gotten it wrong. Perhaps it was impossible for an adult to be innocent.

Amu put her hands on the girl's shoulders, speaking softly. "I need you to go, Yaya. Go and get help with someone who can fight." She stared fiercely into her brown eyes, demanding Yaya listen. The girl wailed, but nodded.

Sobbing the entire way, Yaya made a dash passed the x egg. Amu jumped out, waving her hands in the air. "Hey! Over here!" She screamed, picking up a pebble and tossing it at the egg.

It missed. No surprise there, considering Amu couldn't throw anything without help from Ran. The egg turned, surrounding her with darkness like a net.

Amu glared, holding her stance. She was protecting the town, but who was going to protect her?

The shield around her hissed and warped. "I can sense darkness..." A squeaky voice announced. "Darkness inside your heart."

Amu held her breath, suddenly dizzy.

What?

The shield around her shattered and Amu held up her hands, trying to block the sudden gush of wind that whipped around her. Someone laughed beside her and Amu suddenly feared the situation just got a whole lot worse.

* * *

**Shelly: I'm sad to say there was very little amutoness in this chapter. T-T I'm sorry, but I'm trying to get the plot to move forward. I promise the amutoness is coming! I just need to keep the plot going before I can dive into that. And I promise you it'll be good.**

**Ikuto: How good?**

**Shelly: What? You want a preview or something?**

**Ikuto: *nods***

**Shelly: Come closer.**

**Ikuto: *Walks closer***

**Shelly: I WOULD NEVER SPOIL A SURPRISE TO A PERVERT LIKE YOU!**

**Ikuto: *Falls over from sheer force of author's voice***

**Amu: Um, aren't all the readers perverts? I mean, just look at the summary *Shiver***

**Shelly: Haha. Review if you're a pervert! xD**

**And the picture of Kat is coming soon! I just haven't had the chance to scan it yet. Sorry lol.**


End file.
